


Motel

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Flash Fic, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: He had waited for him.When he had left him a note the day before with a motel name and a room number.





	Motel

Motel

He had waited for him.  
When he had left him a note the day before with a motel name and a room number.  
He had waited for him. Until he fell asleep because of fatigue.  
His angel had to tell him something.  
A message.  
An important message.

But when sunset came, the red light flooded the window, Dean Winchester realized that his angel Castiel had made his choice.  
Not at his side, but following his bloody war leaving him with a white ticket and a goddamn motel number, alone.


End file.
